Psyched!
by chibiwriter
Summary: Just my thoughts on what the ranger's reactions might be upon getting into ninja academy. Pre NS. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Disney/Haim Saban

* * *

**

"Whoo! I can hardly believe this! I am…I'm beyond psyched man," Dustin said, finally settled on what he considered a good enough descriptive word. "I don't believe this," he grabbed Shane's shoulders, shook him. "We're ninjas man! _Ninjas!_"

"Not yet Dustin," Tori said in a dry voice. "We're ninja _students_. And we haven't even found our elements yet."

"Still! We're in ninja academy!" Not one to be put down easily, Dustin practically danced around them. "How rad is that?"

"It won't be so rad if you keep babbling about it and get us kicked out," Shane bit out, getting irritated with Dustin's exuberance. "Now will you shut up? Man," he added, stepped over a large root. "I can't believe we have to walk through these woods every time we have class."

Dustin stopped. "What?"

"We have to walk through these woods every time we have class," Tori repeated what Shane had said. "That's what the Sensei told us." She slanted Dustin a look. "Weren't you listening?"

"Uh…no?" He looked around. "So, we have to walk through the woods, huh?"

"Yeah. What did you think; we'd just fly there?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"Uh…I just thought we'd, you know, have a secret path or something…"

"We have a secret entrance behind a waterfall. Isn't that enough for you?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that these woods are…you know…_creepy_."

Tori snorted. "Don't be such a wuss. There's our ride," she pointed to her van. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

"All right!" His good humour restored now they were out of the woods, Dustin pranced to the light blue van. "I'm _starved_."

"Man, so am I," Shane said. "Those tests were _harsh_." Tori unlocked the doors and they piled in, Shane bagging the window seat while Tori settled in the driver's seat. Dustin, as usual, was consigned to the middle.

"Okay. What do you want?" Tori asked, starting the engine.

"Burger King!" Dustin cried.

"No way man. MacDonald's, all the way," Shane disagreed.

"Come on guys," Tori said, backing the van out of the little lane. "We just got into ninja academy. Think of something more creative."

"Taco Bell!" Dustin cheered.

"Oh god," Tori rolled her eyes, resisted the urge to bang her head on the steering wheel. "Let me rephrase that question; try to think of something other than junk food."

That shut Dustin up. Shane, looking out the window, finally said; "there's this little place my mum used to take us to for special occasions. It's this Italian place – a family restaurant I think. They've got great lasagne."

"Expensive?" Tori asked.

"Not really."

She grinned. "Sounds like just the place."

* * *

"Father?" Cam walked into his father's quarter in the ninja academy. "May I speak with you?"

"Of course Cameron," his father replied, neatly rolling up a piece of parchment and placing it back on the shelf. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Those three new students." Cam sat on the floor while his father perched on the foot of his bed.

"What about them?"

"Are you certain about letting them into the academy?"

"Absolutely," he confirmed. "Why?"

"Well…dad, they don't seem very dedicated to the idea of becoming ninjas. Yes, they have talent. Anyone can see that. But they were late to the trials, and the one in yellow, Dustin, right? He was goofing off half the time. Are you sure you want to let them into the academy?"

"Yes, Cameron. I am sure."

"But…"

"Cameron, believe me if I could tell you the reason I let them into the academy, I would. But I cannot. Simply…try to trust me."

Cam just looked at his dad for a long time before sighing and saying; "all right. But that doesn't mean I won't stop asking you."

"I know." Kanoi Watanabe smiled. "You wouldn't be your mother's son if you didn't. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Cam said. "All packed up and set to go."

"I am sure you will do wonderfully in university."

Cam gave him a half smile as they left the room and his dad slid the door closed after them. "So do I dad."

And, in the room, on the shelf, the neatly rolled up parchment flashed gold for a moment.

* * *

_A/N: This is an old one shot I found lying around in my computer one day. So I decided to post it up. Hope you like it :). Oh, and sorry in the late delay of this one shot I promised you; I couldn't get onto the website for two weeks! God, it was frustrating. _


End file.
